


Cold Feet

by seulrenedump



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Poor Attempt at Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, established relationship Sehun/Lu Han
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulrenedump/pseuds/seulrenedump
Summary: "Hindi namalayan ni Luhan na tapos na ang four minutes and fifty-seven seconds ng first dance nila pero kahit iba na ang kanta at may kahati na sila sa dance floor, magkayakap pa din silang nagsasayaw and that’s when it hit him – totoo nga ang sabi ng kanta, “My love, these cold feet are willing to try, if they’re dancing with you.”"
Relationships: Lu Han & Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> this the first fic I've written after a very loooong time so please forgive me - anyway, this was inspired by/named after one of my favorite OPM songs ("Cold Feet" by The Ridleys) and ng isang panaginip

Bata pa lang si Luhan may aversion na siya sa pagsasayaw, lalo na kapag sa harap pa ng maraming tao kaya nga’t kapag P.E. class nila noon ay ipinipilit niya na sa likuran na lang siya kahit na he doesn’t have the height for it.

Kaya naman ngayon, sa reception ng kasal nila ni Sehun where they have an audience of 200 of their closest family and friends ay nagpapawis siya na para bang pinatakbo siya sa university oval ng 3 laps straight. Sa isip niya, ang tanging pakunswelo na lang ay ang napaka gandang ngiti ng asawa niyang inaantay siyang lumapit para masimulan na ang first official dance nila as a married couple – shit, they’re married! Hindi lubos akalain ni Luhan nadadating sila sa puntong ito, given, alam niya naman na noon pa man ay si Sehun na ang ‘the one’ para sa kanya pero alam din naman nito na ang mas batang lalaki ay mailap sa idea ng kasal dati kaya naman ngayon na they’re officially hitched, halos matulala siya rito - hindi makapaniwala na napapayag niya ito at na makakasama na niya ang tinatangi niyang tao habang buhay.

“Okay ka lang?” tanong ng nag-aalalang asawa niya ng makalapit ito sa kanya, iniisip ni Sehun na baka naparami masyado sa ng nakain ang asawa kaya ito namumutla.  
“Oo naman! Kabado lang, you know how much I hate dancing,” ang sabi niya habang nakangiting kinuha ang kamay ni Sehun at hinawakang maiigi na para mapakalma niya ang sarili niya. Kailangan niyang i-ground ang sarili niya and he knows the best way to do that was to hold his husband’s hand – tried and tested method ito.

“Alam mo, if I didn’t know any better, iisipin ko na ayaw mo lang akong kasayaw eh… or na nagka-indigestion ka na sa dami ng kinain mong cake kanina,” pabirong sabi ni Sehun habang nilalagay niya na ang mga kamay niya sa bewang ni Luhan, nagsisimula na ang kanta ng inilapit pa niya ang kanyang mga labi sa tenga ng asawa at bumulong, “’Wag ka masyadong ma-tense, imagine that it’s just you and me, no crowd. No pressure, after all… this is our day.”

I’m learning to dance, all red in the face while you take the lead – ng marinig ni Luhan ang lyrics ng kanta at ang encouragement ng asawa hindi niya mapigilang kiligin, tama nga naman si Sehun, this is their day kaya kailangan niyang i-remind ang sarili na i-cherish ang lahat ng firsts nila sa araw na ito as each other’s husbands.

“Hindi ko alam if napansin mo, pero the reason I insisted na ito ang gamiting kanta para sa first dance natin ay dahil naalala ko tayo sa lyrics,” muling nagsalita si Sehun habang nakatitig ng maiigi sa mga mata ni Luhan, attempting to ease his worries. 

“Bakit? Dahil ba dun sa ‘I fumble around as I follow your pace’ na line? Sobra ka naman sa akin,” pabirong reply ni Luhan, sabay hampas sa braso ni Sehun.

“Pwede rin,” natatawa niyang sambit sabay habol na, “Biro lang, para sa akin mas appropriate yung, ‘Be patient with me’ kase after everything that we’ve been through– you’re here, with me, married. Inantay mo ako, pinagpasensyahan, pinaglaanan ng napakaraming opportunities to be better together at ng pagmamahal all these years. I- I can’t help but feel so lucky that I have you, Han.”

Bibihirang magsabi ng romantic things si Sehun, alam ni Luhan ito at nasanay na siya. Pero ngayon, dahil sa sinabi ng kanyang asawa, naisip ni Luhan lahat ng pinagdaanan nilang dalawa: lahat ng tragic moments nila, lahat ng in-between moments nila that seemed mundane and boring pero looking back today - naisip niya they wouldn’t be here without all of those, ang mga hiwalayan, at balikan na nag-mold sa kanila into who they are now.

Nangingilid na ang luha ni Luhan ng magsalita ulit siya, “Akala ko ba ayaw mo ng madrama but here you are, making me all weepy… I know that I’ve said this so many times already, but I love you, Hun, I always have and always will. Thank you for choosing to spend the rest of your days with me.”

“I didn’t mean to make you cry or be dramatic, I just wanted to remind you, in case you forgot dahil sa sobrang kaba mo that I love you and will continue to do so through everything, Han. Thank you for being patient with me,” sabi ni Sehun habang tuluyan ng tumulo ang mga luhang naipon sa mga mata ng kanyang asawa habang patuloy silang nagsasayaw.

Sa nalalabing segundo ng kanta ay nagsalita ulit si Sehun habang nagpipigil ng sarili niyang mga luha, “Han, I thought that I didn’t deserve you and your love, pero hindi mo ako sinukuan at hindi mo rin pinabayaan ang relationship na ‘to. Ikaw ang nagsilbing inspirasyon tuwing nahihirapan ako, Han. Maliban sa ikaw ang naging dalampasigan na laging handang maghintay sa aking pagbalik kapag natatangay ako ng agos, ikaw din ang naging lighthouse ng buhay ko, you brough light whenever the sea got too dark to navigate through. In the darkness, all I had to do was call out your name and then I knew that I’m not alone…. So, love me?”

“Ano ba! Syempre, palagi.”

After that, hindi namalayan ni Luhan na tapos na ang four minutes and fifty-seven seconds ng first dance nila pero kahit iba na ang kanta at may kahati na sila sa dance floor, magkayakap pa din silang nagsasayaw and that’s when it hit him – totoo nga ang sabi ng kanta, “My love, these cold feet are willing to try, if they’re dancing with you.”


End file.
